Christmases When you were mine
by thelittlepixie16
Summary: I got the idea from Taylor Swift's 'Christmases when you were mine'. its during NM and i added a small tweak to it other wise it's still the same. Edwards still a Vampire. if you read the story and listen to the song its amazing.


A Christmas story, the song is Christmases when you mine by Taylor Swift. It's during NM I twisted it a little bit that Bella knew Edward for a few years and then he broke up with her and Harry already died. Everything else is the same. I recommend listening to the song while reading.

**BPOV**

"Bella, Bella BELLA!" Renee got my attention, bringing me out of my trance

"What" I asked looking at the window. Mom and Phil were visiting Charlie and I. Mostly me since I've been a total wreck since _he _left. I forbid saying his name.

"It's dinnertime baby." She told and pulled me away from the window seat which I was contently sitting in. I got up and headed downstairs.

"Merry Christmas Bella." Phil smiled and hugged Renee as we got down from the steps. I nodded and walked into the kitchen and took a seat looking solemnly out at the snow. I started to think about last Christmas

_Last Christmas_

"Edward it doesn't go like that idiot." I smiled as he but the lights up last year. He didn't put the lights on the top of the tree in his yard.

"What! I'm sorry I'm not as tall as Emmett and can't reach it!" he protested

"Yeah but I like you better. Where is Emmett anyway?" I asked.

"Inside, he's being a but much and won't help. He's too busy macking on Rosalie under the mistletoe." He looked ticked.

"A but much?" I giggled.

"Shut it I got from Alice." He laughed his wonderful laugh.

"You know, I never had a kiss under the mistletoe." I stated.

"Well maybe you'll get one." His words flowed off his tongue like velvet.

"You coming to dinner tonight?" I asked

"Maybe if my cousins actually come early this time." He took one hand through his bronze hair which I really wanted to hold. I laughed.

"Yeah you don't eat anyway so it wouldn't be a good thing to raise suspicion." I stated

_Present_

I got my first kiss that day, under the mistletoe as well. His cousins came late like he said they might. Sue Walked in along with Leah, Seth, Billy, Jacob wheeling him in, Sam, Emily, Embry, Quill jr and sr, Paul, Jared, and Kim. Jacob sat next to me on my right and Emily on my left. The only thing I really wanted was _him _but he was miles away from here.

Dinner conversations were happy and cheerful, the opposite of my sad and depressing mood

"How are you Bella?" Jacob asked. I mumbled fine and continued my dinner in silence, the way I liked it.

After dinner we all crowed around the tree for presents. Mom and Phil were holding each other and so were Dad and Sue, Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim. It seemed that everyone has someone to hold except me even though some did not. I just stared into space while presents were being opened.

"Bella here's one for you." My dad put a present in my hands. It was from him. It was a book, _Dracula by Bram Stoker _to be more exact. Just what I need a book about a different kind of vampire when I was trying to get over one!

"Thanks char- dad I heard it's a good book." I smiled feebly at him. Too bad I'll never read it.

'_I don't want you' His_ voice came flooding back to the front of my mind. I rubbed my eyes in case of any tears. Everyone else finished opening there presents and talked. My parents and Billy and Sue were in the kitchen. Renee kept looking at me with a sad, lost look in her eyes like she wanted to help me. No one can really help me but the guy who took my heart away.

It started to get late and people started to leave.

"Merry Christmas Bella!" everyone said to me with their happy smiles on their faces on their way out.

"Merry Christmas" I replied back. It was just something I would have to say. There was nothing 'merry' about this Christmas. It's so lonely without _him_.

"Bella, can we talk to you?" Renee asked. I nodded and all of us, Phil and Charlie included.

"Bells I was think that maybe you would like to move to Jacksonville with your mother and I." Phil said, "You're mom would like it I'm sure."

"I want to stay here. In Forks, I like it here." I said.

"You're not happy here Bella. He's not coming back." Charlie tried to make me go.

"No I want to stay in Forks." My voice faltered a little.

"Just think about it sweetie." My mom smiled. I nodded so they would stop that conversation and went upstairs.

I sat back down on my window seat and looked outside. Lights dance across the different yards. My mind started to wonder about him, I started to think if he noticed that I wasn't there to help put up the lights. I also began to wonder what he got Esme. Probably another sweater like last year and the Denali's were late again. I cracked faint smile thinking about that.

Most important thing I was thinking about was Christmases when he was mine.

Hope you enjoyed it! The song along with this story makes it like 10 times more awesome.

~thelittlepixie13


End file.
